A Life Lost
by flippypony
Summary: Ginny got taken away from the Weasleys when she was just a baby. Now fifteen years later and she's a world wide rockstar with a terrible past.
1. Chapter 1

A Life lost

It was a beautiful morning today for more than one reason. Not only had the sunrise been the most beautiful you've ever seen it but the gift of life had presented its self that day.

"Come on Molly. You can do this." Arthur said encouraging his wife. This would be his seventh child and he was eager to greet the little girl into the world, this would be his first daughter the first girl born in the Weasley family for generations.

"Shut up Arthur!I swear this is our last child!"She screamed.

After a few more minutes you could finally hear a different pair of screams. The screams of his daughter.

Both parents had tears in their eyes as their daughter was handed to them.

"She's beautiful. What should we call her?" asked Molly.

"How about Ginevra. Ginny for short." Said Arthur.

"I love it. Hey Ginny. Oh here hold her for a second. Be careful." Said Molly as she grabbed her wand and with a switch of her wrist she brought a necklace with a cross on it, to her and with another switch of her wrist letters began to form on the cross. "There now she'll never forget who she is."

"What does it say?"

"Ginny. Our greatest treasure."

15 years later

_It was dark and I was running trying to find an escape, a hiding place, or help. I finally saw the hall closet so I stepped in and locked it behind me. I could hear movement from the other side of the door. Then what sounded like a pounding. "Open this door right now Ginny! I know you're in there." All of sudden the door busted open and in came to view a man with a bloody knife. "Please daddy, don't do this!" I pleaded. "Daddy's not here anymore!" said my adopted father. His normally warm blue eyes were now a dark green with a fire burning in them. As soon as he raised his knife the front door bust open and an a__uror came in with his wand pointed at my dad. "Stop, drop knife and step away from the girl." "Not likely." He raised his knife again but before he could do anything green light hit him and he got a blank lifeless look on his face._

I sat up suddenly a cold sweat on my body, breathing heavily reminiscing about what I just dreamt. God I wish it were just a dream but unfortunate for me it's a memory it's been ten years and I can't shake off the memory. The memory of my first adopted families' murder.

"Ginny, sweetie you okay?" a voice said. That's when I realized I wasn't in my room. I looked down and smiled at my boyfriend Gabe, he taught me how to trust and love again. I still don't know how he's still with me even after I cheated on him in the begin of our relationship. "Yeah, I'm fine just had a nightmare." "About that night again?" He asked. "Yeah" I simply said looking at my hands. "Wanna talk about it?" "No." I said looking at the clock it was past one. "Shit! I missed curfew my parents are going to kill me!" I said getting up searching for my clothes. "Wait your not leaving are you?" "Gabe, I was supposed to be home by 11." "Wait. Can't you just stay? I mean come on your leaving for London to do a concert tomorrow." "I know. I'm sorry but I have to go. Love you. I'll write, call, text, email, owl, floo call you every day I swear! Bye." I said leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the lips witch of course he deepened after a few minutes we broke apart "Love you Gin." I smiled "I love you too."

I flooed home trying to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully they wouldn't notice, just then the lights came on. Danm, so close! My parents, Hailey and Kevin Stone, were standing by the doorway with mad expressions on their faces. "Mom…dad…Heyy." "Hey? Hey? You miss your curfew by 3 hours and all you have to say is hey?" my mom said practically foaming by the mouth. "Where the hell have you been young lady?" my dad asked. "I was at Gabe's house." "Oh you were at _GABE'S HOUSE_ what the hell were you doing over there so late?" "We were just talking and I guess we fell asleep." "We were worried sick!" "I know, I know and I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut it. Your grounded when we get to London you'll only be leaving that hotel room for rehearsal and concerts and when we get back you'll be grounded for another week. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes mom."I said looking down at my feet. My mom looked at me for a second then pulled me into a hug and said "You know we love you. We wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you." By this time my dad had joined in on the hug. When I pulled away I looked up at them and thought about when they first adopted me when I was 7 two years after my first adopted family murder. After their murder I went to a foster home for about a year where I had three older foster brothers (they happen to be my band now. The Dark Angels) who protected me from the abuse of our foster parents. After that I was sent to an orphanage for about another year, that's where I met the Stones they fell in love with me immediately, next thing you knew I had a new family. It took me a long _long_ time to warm up to them but I eventually did let them in my heart. They've done so much for me and I love them for that. "I know. I love you guys too. You've really helped me out through all the shit I've been through." "Nobody deserves to go through that sweetie." my dad said as he gave me another hug and kissed my forehead. "Now go up to bed. Were leaving at 11. Oh and before I forget your brother and sister, Ashley and Trey are coming to your concert. And maybe Fleur and her fiancés family. They said it's been to long since they've seen you perform live." My mom said with a smile. And with that I left for my room.

"Hi mum." Said Bill. "Hello Bill. Fleur." She said not to happy to see his stuck up fiancé. "'Ello miz Weazley. Iz the rest of the family here?" "Uh yeah well except for Charlie and Percy. Hermione and Harry are here too" "Oh that iz terrific!"

"'ello everyone!" Fleur said. "Hey Fleur." A chorus of voice said. "Okay zo do you guys like The Dark Angels?" "Yeah!" "Totally" "YES!" "Okay well the lead singer Maddie Williams (Ginny) happens to be my god sister, so I was able to get tickets for their concert on Thursday. I got enough so everyone can go if you want." "Are you kidding me will be there!" said Hermione. "Hermione I think she was asking us." Said Ron "Shut up Ronald! I love this band you will not stand in my way of seeing them in concert!" "Umm, sorry. I think." Ron said. "Zo that iz a yes from Hermione, anybody else?" "I love that band too, so count me in." said Harry. "Well since Harry and Hermione are both going then I'll go too." Ron said. Then the rest of the room burst into a bunch of yeses. "Okay zo everyone iz going. The concert starts at 8 meet us here around 7 and well leave." Said Fleur.

"Ginny are you almost ready?" asked my dad. "Yeah dad, just give me a second!" I said while going into my jewelry box to get my cross that my birthparents gave to me and my lucky charm. My anklet the last thing I have of my mom Amy Williams. I can't do a performance without it. I came out of the hotel room with my family and went off to my concert. As soon as we got there you could hear people screaming my name well my stage name anyway. The security guards kept the screaming fans from tackling me or my brother and sister (did I mention their singers too?). "Danm these people are crazy!" said Trey. "No shit, were just lucky this is Gin's concert so they'll be more crazy towards her." Said Ashley. "Thanks for the support Ash." "Any time." She said smiling. "Ten minutes show time Miss. Williams." Somebody said. "Okay." I said. "GINNY!" a familiar voice said. "Well look who it is. My favorite god sister! What are you doing here?" I said. "I'm here with my fiancé and his family." She said. "Oh that's right you're getting married." "Yeah, and of course you'll be one of bridesmaids along with Gabriella and Ash." "I feel so special…so when do I get to meet the lucky guy?" "You can me-""Miss. Williams two minutes till show time." "Okay. Listen Fleur will have to finish this later." "Okay. Good luck!" "Thanks." "You guys ready?" I asked Brent Mike and Luke. "Totally!" they each said. We walked onto the stage and immediately people started cheering. "Hello London! You guys ready to ROCK!" "WOOO!" I smiled and music started playing.

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_

_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone_

_I opened up my life to you_

_I told you everything I knew_

_You listen so closely to_

_You listen so close when love was just a way out_

As I was singing I looked out into the crowd and saw a guy with black messy hair and intense green eyes staring back at me. I shook my head and kept singing with all my might.

"That concert was awesome!" said Hermione. "Look I even got a picture of the band!" she said holding up the picture. Molly gave a smile and glanced at the picture, something interesting caught her eye. "Hermione dear can I see that?" Molly asked. "Sure." She handed her the picture. "Arthur come look at this." "What is it Molly?" "Look." She said handing him the picture. He examined it and saw what Molly saw. "Is that the cross we gave Ginny?" asked Arthur. "Who's Ginny?" asked Ron. "Umm we never told you this because…well it hurt too much it still does and you don't remember her because you were just one…but umm Ginny's your baby sister." "WHAT! I have a sister!" "Yes, and were sorry we didn't tell you." Said Arthur "Why are you telling him now?" asked Fred. "Wait you all knew!" "Yes now shut up and let them answer the question." Said George. "Were telling him now because of that cross." "Hey it looks like the one you gave her when she was born, but it couldn't be could it?" said Bill. "It could be it's not like she's still going to have Ginny as a name." said Hermione. "We had the cross engraved so it'll say Ginny." Said Molly. "Oh well if that's the case then she may have her original name, but her names Maddie Williams." Hermione said. This is when fleur walked in and said "Maddie isn't her really name that's just her stage name, her really name is Ginny Maddie Stone." At this point the room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop ten miles away. "What?" fleur said. "You remember how I told you I have a sister that got taken away?" Fleur nodded so Bill went on. "Well her name was Ginny and we gave her a cross necklace like that one." At this point Fleur was shocked she didn't say anything for a little bit, then finally she said "Okay, if you think this then what iz engraved in the back of the cross?" "Ginny. Our greatest treasure." Everybody in the room except Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur all recited it at once. "Holy shit thatz right!" Fleur said right before she fainted.

* * *

><p>So please review and tell me what you think. And I dont own anything except the plot. Oh and that song was called Hello Hello by Paramore.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I dont own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>"Fleur…Fleur sweetie."Bill said trying to get her to wake up. "Aaa…what happened?"Fleur asked. "Well you said 'Holy shit thatz right' then you fainted." George said trying to do his best Fleur impression.<p>

"You okay?" asked Bill. "Who cares? Let's get to something more important, do you think that your Ginny may be our daughter?" asked Molly. "Umm there's a possibility I mean you all knew what the cross said." "Do you think you could introduce us?" Arthur asked "Umm I'm not sure that iz the best idea." She said. "Why the hell not?" Molly asked her temper rising. "Well because Gin's been through a lot, do you know how many families have said there her birthparents! And she knows better than to get her hopes up but by the end of it she gets her hopes and it breaks my heart seeing her like that. On the stage she may seem like a happy kid but off the stage you can always count on seeing sadness in her eyes. When it comes to families its delicate subject for her." Fleur said. "Look we get it you're protected of your family, but this could very well be our daughter." Said Molly a growing affection on Fleur for wanting to protect her god sister. "I just don't want her hopes to get her hopes up again and then have her find out your not her parents. It could very well destroy her." Fleur said putting her hands in her face. "Please Fleur, she could be my sister." Bill pleaded to her future wife. "Okay she still in town for a couple of more days, we'll go to her rehearsal tomorrow. But I'm telling you right now even if you are her parents she will not trust you, she'll think you're after her money. Which by the way if you are you'll have to answer to her _whole _family that includes mine and her band. Anyways she won't trust you it took a while to trust us and I'm a veela."

* * *

><p>I arrived to rehearsal ready to well rehearse. So we rehearsed till lunch of course we still goofed around, laughing at the mistakes we make, and enjoying each other's company. And after lunch we went back to rehearsing. "Let's try that new song When It Rains." I told them. As soon as the music started playing Fleur walked in with a bunch of red heads behind her, who I figured were her fiancés family. I gave a quick smile and wave and started singing.<p>

_And when it rains  
>On this side of town it touches, everything<br>Just say it again and mean it  
>We don't miss a thing<br>You made yourself a bed  
>At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)<br>And convinced yourself that  
>It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore<em>

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
>Oh I, I never saw it coming<br>Oh, oh, I need the ending  
>So why can't you stay<br>Just long enough to explain?

I look up and see a bushy haired girl who looks like she's about to burst with joy and what I suspected to be the parents were crying? Weird.

_And when it rains  
>Will you always find an escape?<br>Just running away  
>From all of the ones who love you<br>From everything  
>You made yourself a bed<br>At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
>And you'll sleep 'til May<br>And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
>Oh I, I never saw it coming<br>And oh, oh, I need the ending  
>So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?<p>

Take your time  
>Take my time<p>

Take these chances to turn it around (take your time)  
>Take these chances, we'll make it somehow<p>

Okay now the whole family is crying except for the bushy haired girl who was jumping up in down now. This is one weird rehearsal.

_And take these chances to turn it around (take my...)  
>Just turn it around<em>

Oh, how could you do it?  
>Oh I, I never saw it coming<br>Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
>Oh I, I never saw it coming<br>Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
>Oh I, I never saw it coming<br>Oh, oh I need an ending  
>So why can't you stay<br>Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time

When I finished singing I motioned for Fleur to come here. "Why are there people at our (I motioned to the rest of the band standing behind me) _closed_ rehearsal?" "Okay I know, but they wanted to meet you." "You know we love our fans but you also know how we feel about them at our rehearsal especially when I'm rehearsing a new song that no one else has heard." "I know the whole band has to give their approval but umm…" "But umm what?"

"Umm they might be…yourparents."Fleur said really quickly. "I'm sorry did you just say they might be my_ parents_?" "Yes." "Did you ever think they may be faking it?" "Yeah, so I asked them what they put in your necklace…and they got it right." she said. I stayed silent for awhile so Fleur spoke up. "Please say something anything." "What the hell do you want me to say do you want me to say I'm overjoyed, jump up in down like a fucking maniac because no I'm not going to do that!" "I don't expect you to do that, I just want you to show some type of emotion!" "What emotion there is no fucken word for what I'm feeling!"By now everyone was staring at me. "They could be your family." "Yeah your right they could but then again they couldn't. You know how many people have and claimed that there my parents and they were all after two things the fame and fortune. And you know danm well that if I didn't have any of that they would just take pity on me and think 'Aww look at the poor girl without a family to love and care for her.'!" "There not like that." "Whatever. I'm going back to rehearsal." I said as I started to walk away but Fleur grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No you're not. Look I know you've been hurt before but just give them a chance. Please." "Let go of me!" I growled. "Not in till you agree to meet them." I thought about it for a second then spoke again. "Fine but I will ask for a blood test." "You always do. Come on." Fleur said getting down from the stage.

As I was walking towards them I found myself getting pretty nervous. No stop there probably not your parents just another family after your money. Please don't get your hopes up again. I said to myself. "Ginny this is Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill my fiance, his brothers Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Guys you of course know who this is." I gave them a nod.

Then I heard some clear there throat behind me. "Oh sorry this is Hermione Granger and…" she never got to finish because the girl started screaming hear head off and ambushed me with stuff to sign. They finally pried her off of me. "Sorry I don't know why we brought her." Fleur said. "No it's fine, she might have shattered my ear drum but other than that I'm fine." I said as I finished signing everything she wanted me to sign. "Here you go." she opened her mouth to scream again. "I'll only give it to you if you don't _ever_ scream like that again. Can you do that?" I asked. She quickly closed her mouth and nodded so I gave her, her stuff. "Anyways like I was saying before Hermione went crazy this is..." Again she couldn't finish because I interrupted. "Harry Potter." I realized he was the guy I saw at the last concert. "That's me and you're Ginny Stone. I love your work." "Thanks dude and I love what you did for the human race."

"Gin! Its three thirty!" said Brent walking towards me. "Is it?" "Yeah and it's your turn but since your busy I'll cover for you. You want your usual?" he said. "Yeah thanks. But I only have American muggle money and my credit card." "Then just give me the credit card." "It's so cute how stupid you think I am." "Can't blame a guy for trying." He said as he gave me a hug.

Once he left I turned to face them and said "So you think you may be my parents?" "Yes, we do. We're not sure completely." Said Molly. "You wouldn't be offended if you I asked for a blood test? It'll only take a few minutes to get the results." "Yeah no that'll be fine." Said Arthur. "Okay. Well I already told the healer and should be here ahh there he is." "Hello." "Hey Healer Smith. Don't worry he's done this a lot of times before he's the best. He'll just need blood from you Arthur and Molly." A couple of minutes later the results were ready. "Okay Mrs. Stone, the results showed that the Weasley's are indeed your family." "See now what did I tell you Fleur." I said as I started to walk away…wait what? Why am I saying this in my head? "Wait what?" I said a little panicked. "There your really parents." "You're kidding right? Ha-ha. Why aren't you laughing?" "Because I'm not kidding." "Oh god." I said as I started having a panic attack.

Trey and Ash ran up to me and started to rub my back. "Gin, are you okay?" Ash asked a little worried. "Yeah I'm fine just never been in this situation before. We usually have the test then find out there not my parents." "Hey look at it this way; you'll never have to have another test again." Trey said trying to lift the move. Just then I got pulled into a bone crushing hug by a sobbing Molly, I didn't know what to do so I just patted her back awkwardly.

When she finally pulled back Brent walked in and said "Coffee!" "Oh thank god." I said running to get mine I really needed a pick me up right now. As I was drinking my delicious caramel frappucciono my mom spoke up and said "Why don't we stay for another week so Gin can get to know her family." I started choking but once I calmed down I said "But we have to check out tomorrow. Where the fuck do you expect us to sleep?" "Language." my dad said. "Sorry." I plainly said but the people who knew me knew full well that I wasn't. "You guys can sleep at my house well have to adjust a little but we could make it work." Molly said. Well this is going to be an interesting and awkward week.

* * *

><p>Hey please review did it rock did it suck? The song was When it Rains by of course Paramore, most of the songs just a heads up will probably be by Paramore.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Besides the plot I dont own anything.

* * *

><p>"Argg, mom do we have to do this?" I asked my mom who was currently enjoying a bacon hamburger with fries. "Yes sweetie, I want you to get to know your family." she said. "But you guys are my family!" I said. "I mean your biological family. It's only a week sweetie then you'll be back home." She said finishing her last fry. "Fine." I said as I walked back to my room in my suite so I could pack.<p>

I got my suitcase and started packing everything I had. Grr I have this rhythm stuck in my head but I just can't think of any words to go with it. I need a muse badly. Maybe I'll find one at the Weasley's house. I know what you're thinking 'Why are you still calling them the Weasley's when you know there your biological family?' Well it's because I can't seem to call them my parents but it also seems wrong to call them the Weasley's. Every time I think about it, my mind just keeps denying it but my heart says something completely different. But I can't, I just can't let them in. I can't risk getting hurt again.

"Molly, slow down!" Arthur said to his wife who was frantically cleaning and cooking at the same time while everyone else watched. "Arthur, how can I slow down our daughter is coming back! There just so much to do!" she said while mixing something in a bowl.

"So Fleur tell us about Ginny." Bill asked. Everyone turned to the blonde eager to know about the family member. "Well there's not much to tell. She's a good kid with trust issues. A terrific witch, there's this one hex she does the bat bogey hex, oh god you don't wanna cross that hex. You know now that I think about it she does have the famous Weasley temper. She's the best student in her year. She loves playing quiddicth and her favorite muggle sport is soccer, she loves that sport. She gives to charity, her favorite charity are the ones for the orphans since she knows what it's like. She plays acoustic and electric guitar, bass, piano, drums, and sings. And loves to write her own music, music's her number one stress reliever. I honestly think that if she didn't have music to keep her going she may not be here." Fleur said her eyes watering at the last bit.

"What about her family?" asked Arthur. "Well she was adopted by the Stones when she was about seven, and my parents were made her god parents. Her band is also her family; they all lived in the same house for a year with their foster parents. She's always been close to her foster brothers but it took her awhile to warm up to us but she eventually did and now were all really close." Fleur said. "What about the family before that?" asked Molly. "Umm, I'm sorry but I can't answer that. That's for Ginny to answer and she won't tell you in till she feels she can trust you. So please don't press the subject, Gin really hates talking about it." Fleur said. "Okay we'll let her tell us when she's ready. Oh my god! She'll be here any minute!" Molly screamed.

Just then the flames in the floo turned green and a dirty blonde girl came out with her hands up and said "Ha-ha stuck the landing, good, good for you Ash." Then, someone came tumbling out of the fireplace and landed on top of her. "Goddammit Trey!" the girl whose name was apparently Ash said. "What do you mean Goddammit Trey? You're the one who didn't move out of the fucking way!" Trey said trying to get up off of her. "Oh fuck you Trey!" Ash said. Then it happened again but this time Ginny landed on top of them. "Goddammit Trey, Ash! Why the fuck didn't you move!" Ginny said. Just then the three siblings started arguing. Their parents finally arrived with their dad carrying a lot of luggage. Once they saw the arguing siblings they sighed then muttered an apology to the Weasley's who just waching the whole ordeal go down and Fleur who had a smirk on her face. By now all three of them had their wands out each of them egging the other to do something. By this time Hailey Stone had enough. "If you three don't stop this instant I will ground each and every one of you!" they all lowered their wands and muttered "Sorry mom" Then Trey realized something "Wait a second you can't ground me and Ash cuz were of age." "That's true but Ginny isn't and I'm sure she doesn't want to add another week to her punishment." Hailey said. "No I do not! It's torture being in London and not be able to check out the stores." Ginny said. "Now that you three have stopped fighting, can you get your luggage? I swear sometimes I feel you guys just keep me around so I can be your pack mule." Kevin Stone said. "Oh come on daddy your not a pack mule. Mules are weaker looking if anything you're more of a pack horse." Ginny said as she got her stuff. He pretended to look mad but smiled once Ginny gave him a hug and said "Aww come on dad were just messin with you. You know we love you."

"So umm where can we go put our stuff?" asked Trey. "Well your parents can have Percy's old room, you can have Fred and George's old room, and Ginny you and your sister can share with Hermione in your old room, and we fixed it up with Fleur's help. Ron, Bill, Hermione do you mind showing them to their rooms and let them get settled in. Oh and dinners almost ready." Said Molly. "Thanks." Were said as they moved to their appointed rooms.

* * *

><p>Soo what did you guys think? Please Review. The last of the Harry Potter movies comes out tommorrow! WOOHOO it's going to be a bittersweet moment once those credits role.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything!

* * *

><p>Great I thought as walked up the stairs. I had to share rooms with one of my crazy screaming fans, and boy let me tell you this girl's got a pair of lungs on her. Oh well, I may actually like her if I ever get past the screaming. The walk to the room I was staying in was as I expected awkward, you could cut through the tension with a knife.<p>

"So this is your room as you all ready know I'm also going to be sharing with you." Said Hermione who looked overjoyed. "So I'll just let you two get settled then you can go down for dinner, Molly's cooking is to die for." She said. "K thanks." I said as I turned away, but she didn't leave so I turned back around and said "Hermione you can go now, we'll be down in a sec." She nodded her head then turned around and walked away.

"WOOW can't believe were going to be sharing with the screamer." Ash said. "Trust me that'll be the best part of this whole week. I don't know what I'm doing here." I said lying down on one of the beds. "You're here to get to know your family." She said punching me lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah well it was mom's idea not mine." "It's just not mom we all think this is a good idea. There something missing Gin, every time we look into your eyes there's always sadness. We just wanna help." "Why don't you just send me to rehab, if you're so desperate to help." "Because that would be worse for you. Just get to know them a little. That's all we're asking." "Whatever." I said as I found my plush soccer ball and stared throwing it in the air. "You coming down?" she asked. "In a little bit." I said not looking at her. Ash sighed and walked out.

I was downstairs talking to Molly and Arthur when Ashley walked in. "Hey sweetie, where's your sister?" I asked her. "She said she'd be down in a little bit." She said with a tone that implied that there was a little more to what was going on. I sighed and got up. "I'm sorry Molly could we finish this in a little bit?" I asked. "Of course" she said an expression on her face that told me she knew what was going on.

I was still on the bed throwing the ball in the air thinking about what Ashley said '_There something missing Gin, every time we look into your eyes there's always sadness. We just wanna help.'_ There right there's something missing I just don't know what it is. I was about to get up and go down stairs when I heard a knock. "Come in." I said as my mom came in.

"Hey mom. What's up?" I asked. "I was just wondering when you were coming down?" she said. "Mom you act like I've been here the whole night. It's probably been five minutes at the most." "I know it's just that you're my daughter and I happen to know that you hate being in your room for too long unless you're upset about something or writing a song." "Mom you worry too much and how do you know I 'm not writing a song?" I asked. "Are you?" "Kind of I've had this melody stuck in my head but I can't find the words to go with it. Of course that's not why I'm up here though." "Why are you up here then?"She asked with a worried expression on her face. "Because Ash said something that really got me thinking." "What was it?" she asked as she sat on the bed. "She said I was missing something and you know what she's right I am missing something, I just don't know what it is." I said getting up and walking out of the room. As I walked out I ran into someone. "I'm sorry…I didn't see you." I said as looked up I realized it was Harry.

"Harry…" "Hey." He said a little nervous. I saw my mom out of the corner of my eye walking down with a smile on her face. "Hey." I said a little nervous. Wait why am I nervous? "So…how do you like the Burrow?" He asked. "It's nice, homey I guess. From what I can tell every ones pretty nice." I said. "Yeah, you may wanna look out for the twins they'll probably try to prank you." He said the cutest smile plastered on his face. I giggled and said "Thanks for the tip." We both smiled and stared into one another eyes. He had the prettiest eyes you've ever seen, I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts. "Well I better go downstairs." I said. "Uh… yeah I'll go with you."

Once we got downstairs Molly looked up and smiled then called everyone for dinner. Harry sat down next to me at the dinner table. At first dinner was pretty quiet and awkward then we broke into small talk. Harry leaned in and said. "Isn't Mrs. Weasley's cooking amazing." "Oh yeah, a hundred times better than my mom's we don't let her anywhere near the kitchen." I smiled when he chuckled. "I heard that." My mom said. "Oh come on mom you're cooking isn't horrible it's just..." "Not good." Trey said. "Yeah." Ash agreed and I nodded my head. "Kevin, back me up on this." Mom said looking at our dad. "Kids don't make fun of your mothers cooking no matter how disgusting… I mean wonderful and delicious it taste." He said quickly correcting himself. "Nice save dad." Ash said. Just then my phone went off so I pulled it out to check it. It was text from Gabe realizing I hadn't talked to him since last night so I opened it.

_Hey sweetie3. What goes on?_

I kept looking at the heart; I usually smile when he puts a heart but not this time. I shrugged it off I was probably over thinking it. I was about to reply when I looked up and noticed my mom giving me a look. So I put my phone down and slid it away from me. "I'm putting it down, don't go crazy." I said, she nodded then turned to cut her steak.

"Is that a cell phone?" Hermione asked. "Uh yeah, why?" I asked. She looked at me curiously and said. "It's just that wizards and witches never have cell phones or any electronically devices for that matter." I chuckled and said "That's true at some places but not everywhere, like my school for example they like us having cell phones or laptops so we can stay connected. Owls can take days, in order to floo call both parties have to have access to a floo, and patrounes are usually used in emergencies. Cell phones are way more efficient, quicker, and less frustrating." "But doesn't magic interfere with the electricity?" "You like to ask a lot of questions don't you? If you must know they put a spell that prevents magic from interfering. And before you ask yes I know the spell and yes I'll teach it to you later." I said as I saw her mouth open only to close again when I answered her questions. I wasn't expecting her reaction but I really shouldn't be surprised. Hermione screamed her head off and said "GINNY STONE IS GOING TO TEACH ME A SPELL! AHHHH!" "SON OF BITCH!" I said covering my ear because unfortunately she was sitting right next to me. "If you scream like that every time I speak to you then I won't teach you anything." I said thinking if I should put a silencing charm on her. "Okay." "Alright cool."

After dinner everyone went into the living room to talk and stuff like that, except for me. I told my parents I was tired and that I was going to bed, I could tell they didn't buy it but they didn't press on the subject. Once I got into my room I cast a silencing charm, got my guitar out and started playing.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_I am going away for a while_  
><em>I'll be back don't try and follow me<em>  
><em>I'll return as soon as possible<em>  
><em>See I'm tryin' to find my place<em>  
><em>It might not be here where I feel safe<em>  
><em>We all learn to make mistakes,<em>

_And run from them_  
><em>From them<em>  
><em>With no direction<em>  
><em>We'll run from them<em>  
><em>From them<em>  
><em>With no conviction<em>

_I'm just one of those ghosts_  
><em>Traveling endlessly<em>  
><em>Don't need no roads<em>  
><em>In fact they follow me<em>  
><em>And we just go in circles<em>

_Now I'm told that this is life_  
><em>Pain is just a simple compromise<em>  
><em>So we can we get what we want out of it<em>  
><em>Someone care to classify<em>  
><em>Broken hearts and twisted minds<em>  
><em>So I can find, someone to rely on,<em>

_And run to them_  
><em>to them<em>  
><em>Full speed ahead<em>  
><em>Oh you are not<em>  
><em>Useless<em>  
><em>We are just<em>

_Misguided ghosts_  
><em>Traveling endlessly<em>  
><em>The ones we trusted the most<em>  
><em>Pushed us far away<em>  
><em>And there's no one road<em>  
><em>We should not be the same<em>  
><em>I'm just a ghost<em>  
><em>And still they echo me<em>  
><em>They echo me in circles.<em>

After that I put the guitar in its case and started getting ready for bed. O:nce I did that I laid on the bed and started thinking about my whole life's events especially the most recent. _My life is really fucked up_ and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Please review I'm not sure how it turned out and I'm going to see if I can put somemore HarryGinny in the next chapter. Song Misguided Ghost by PARAMORE3!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer the only thing I own is the plot.

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to the smell of chocolate chip waffles! Yum! My favorite breakfast food. So I got ready as quick as I could and practically ran to the kitchen. But when I got there nobody was there but my waffles were. Before I could enjoy them I saw there was a note on the side.<p>

_Gin,_

_Molly and I went shopping in Diagon Ally. Arthur and your father went to the Ministry. Bill and Fleur are planning their wedding I think, they also dragged along Hermione, since I doubt you want her breathing down your neck. Oh and I told Molly how much you love chocolate chip waffles so she made you some. Anyways we'll be back in a little while. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I put down the note and started eating. OH MY GOD! Best waffles EVER! After I finished the greatest waffles ever I decided to look around the house. In the sitting room I found a terrific piano, not being able to resist the urge I sat down and started to play.

_I_ _am outside, and I've been waiting for the sun, with my wide eyes._  
><em>I've seen worlds that don't belong, my mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize, tell me why we live like this?<em>

_Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers; tower over me._

_Yeah, because we are broken. What must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

_Lock the doors, because I'd like to capture this voice, that came to me tonight, so everyone will have a choice and under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged. We're at war, we live like this._

_Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers; tower over me._

_Because we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

_Tower over me, tower over me ...and I'll take the truth at any cost._

_Because we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

After I finished playing I heard clapping, so I turned around and saw Harry standing there smiling. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "About halfway through the song, I woke up when you started playing." "Oh sorry that I woke you up." "No, don't be it was a brilliant way to wake up. Your voice is even prettier in person." He said. I blushed and motioned for him to come and sit down. "Thanks. Do you how to play?" I asked a little nervous at how close we were. "No, I can't play anything or sing for that matter." He said blushing. Wow he gets even cuter when he's blushing. "Oh come on you can't be that bad." I said. Then he started singing. "Wow you weren't kidding, no offense." I said laughing a little. "See I told you, I suck at things that have to do with music singing, dancing, and I'm sure if I tried I would suck at playing an instrument." I said laughing. His eyes lit up so bright it reminded you of a little kid. "Okay, I can't help you much on the singing, the dancing well sometimes you just need the right partner, and as for playing something it's really _really _easy. I could show you if you want." "Well only if you don't mind." "Harry, I love anything to do with music. I'd be happy to teach you how to play piano. Please let me teach you!" I said. He smiled that cute little smile that reaches to his eyes. "Okay okay." We both smiled at each other and I started to teach him.

* * *

><p>When Molly and I returned we were met with joyful laughter. I looked through the window and saw Ginny and Harry laughing over by where the piano was. "That's the happiest I've seen him in ages." Molly said smiling warmly at the scene. "I know what you mean I haven't seen Gin laugh like that in so long." I said as I watched Ginny grab Harry's hand and guide to the keys he suppose to play, both of them blushing. <em>Maybe Harry is what's she's been missing.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry is doing pretty well. He finished playing Marry had a little lamb. "See I told you, you could do it!" I said hugging him, the lasting longer than a friend hug. We pulled back and looked into each other's eyes for a long time just savoring the moment. "Umm so we'll continue this tomorrow. Okay?" I said rather nervous. "Okay." He said sounding rather disappointed. I got up and walked away. <em>Why do I keep having these thoughts you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that you love right?<em>

* * *

><p>So how was the chapter? I know it's litte shorter, I was going to right more but I thought this would be a good line to end the chapter with. Anyways the song was called We are broken by yup you guessed it Paramore!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh how I wish I owned anything in this story but I only own the plot:(

* * *

><p>I swear this girl has some kind of spell on me or something. I was still staring at the spot were Ginny was sitting.<em> Why did she leave all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong? <em>Just then two people walked in with bags of groceries. "Hi Harry." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Stone." "I'm going to get lunch ready and then we can eat." Molly said. "Okay." I said. "You know I know my daughter so I can tell she really likes you." Mrs. Stone said. "Really?" I said hope pouring into me. _You've only known her for a little bit! _"Yeah, I've never seen her, this happy with anyone before. And the fact that she's only known you for a couple of days really says something. Just give her some time to figure everything out."

* * *

><p>After walking outside for I while I went into the kitchen and found Molly making some tea. She lit up as soon as she saw me. "Hello Ginny dear, would you like some tea?" she asked as I took a seat next to her in the kitchen table. "Umm no thanks, I don't really like tea actually I hate it. I'm more of coffee person." I said as I took a biscuit. She chuckled and said. "I think you're the first person I've ever met that doesn't like tea." I laughed and then we were met with an awkward silence. It was a few minutes before I finally spoke up.<p>

"Umm Molly I was hoping I could ask you something." I said. "Yeah sure, go right ahead." "Well I was wondering…what happened?" I asked looking into her eyes. I realized I had the same chocolate brown eyes as her except her were a little brighter with a hint of sadness. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Why did I end up moving from home to home in till I got where I am today instead of growing up with you guys?" I asked as I saw her eyes start to water than she looked at her hands. I grabbed her hands and spoke up again.

"Look I know this may be a hard subject for you but I need to know. All these years I've been wondering why I'm not with my biological family. Sometimes I would wonder if you guys even wanted me, then I would look at the cross and what it said and I told myself that they loved you. But I have to know did you guys want me?" I asked my eyes getting a little watery. Molly looked up tears pouring down her face. "Of course we wanted you sweetie. All my life I've always wanted a daughter. Me and your father were so happy when you came along." She said. "Then what happened?"

"A little bit before Harry "defeated" you know who, the death eaters started going crazy. They raided house and shops. One day Fred and George had gotten into some trouble involving dirt so I had to go upstairs and give them a bath. So I left Bill in charge to watch you for a little bit, he really loved you he always called you firefly. So anyways while I was upstairs giving the twins a bath I heard screaming and some crashing downstairs. So I grabbed my wand and ran downstairs but I was too late they had already taken y-you." She mange to say before she broke into tears. I hugged her trying to comfort her. When she finally pulled away she said. "Bill always blamed himself for that he says that he should have been paying a little bit more attention." "He was just a kid if he had fought against them he wouldn't be here." I said. "We never ever stopped looking we still kept hope that one day we would find you and here you are." I smiled and said "Here I am."

"You know I made some lemonade earlier if you want to have a glass. Oh and while we were out your mom told me how much you like root beer so we got you some." Molly asked. "A glass of lemonade would be terrific, thank you."I said as Molly got up and poured me a glass. "Here you go." She said. "Thanks." I said as I took a sip. Oh god I swear this women is a magician (yes I know she's a witch) when it comes to food and drinks. "You know I was sure you'd go for the root beer." She said smiling. I chuckled "I was going to but then I thought 'Hey when was the last time you had a freshly squeezed glass of lemonade' so I went for the lemonade. And I am so glad I did, you're like a genius when it comes to food and drinks, and my parents think I'm good!"

"You cook?" "Sometimes I cook at home when I want to give our house elf, Libby, a brake or when I want to do something special." I told her. "That's sweet, so did the house elf teach you?"She asked. "Umm no actually when I was about five or six, I lived in Queens with my foster brothers. We were pretty poor and my foster parents didn't give a danm if we ate or not so I would cook something up out of the recourses we had which wasn't much, but I usually managed a pretty decent meal." "That's horrible those parents shouldn't be allowed to have kids!" "She said outraged. "Yeah but the agencies found out eventually and they took us out of there, that's how I ended up at the orphanage." "What else I mean if you want to tell me." "Sure, well after I got to the orphanage it was an improvement not that much but they didn't beat us and they fed us but we didn't have that much stuff. I hung out with my foster brothers mostly in till I got adopted. I was kind of surprised because well people usually go for the little kids you know newborns to about 4. I was sad to leave my brothers though but they got adopted eventually by a nice family. We still kept in touch and they visited me or I visited them when we could. One day they were at my place and my dad was in a meeting with a music producer, but we didn't know that at the time, so we were just in the music room, that's where we keep all our instruments like the piano or drums, so anyways we in the room and we started playing Brent on the drums, Mike on the bass, Luke on electric guitar, and me well I was singing. We were playing a song I wrote when my dad came in with the producer and he started complementing us and asking if we wanted to do an album. And that's how I got to where I am today."

"Wow that's a big accomplishment. You don't know how proud I am of you." She said while giving me a hug. "Thanks, do you mind if I stay here in till lunch is ready I could help you if you want." I said. Molly smiled at me and said "I'd like that." I smiled. _I really feel like I can trust her, but I'm not ready to tell her everything I've been through._

* * *

><p><em>Please<em> review I'm not sure how this chapter turned out.


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own anything except the plot.

* * *

><p>After lunch I decided to go outside again, I don't know it's just so peaceful outside. I was sitting by a pond throwing rocks at the water when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back to see who it was and I saw Harry, Hermione, and…I can't seem to remember his name there's just too many of them to remember. "Hey Harry, Hermione, and umm…Charlie?"<p>

"I'm Ron actually; of course I wouldn't expect you to remember that." He said with a scowl.

I got up and said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you'll probably be an arrogant preppy rich kid that thinks your better than everybody else since your rich and famous." He said with anger in his voice.

My anger started to rise but still keeping calm I said. "Harry's rich and famous he doesn't seem like what you just described." I said.

"That's because he didn't grow up rich and famous and he knows what really loss is. Probably the only loss you've ever suffered is your pony dying." He said really angry.

When he said that, my anger rose and I could feel myself getting red, I clenched my jaw tight then I raised my hand and in one swift motion sent him flying into the pond. Once I realized what I did I raised my hand again and took him out of the water. Then walked over to him a fire burning in my eyes grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said "First of all I _didn't _grow up rich and famous the opposite really. And second of all I probably know more about loss than you do. Think before you say big boy." I said letting go of his shirt while patting his cheek. Then I walked off.

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe what Ron said after Ginny left. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she left and it tore me apart inside. I walked up to Ron and punched him. "Bloody hell! What was that for!" He said holding his jaw.<p>

"What the hell do you think?"And with that I ran after Ginny.

I walked into the house looking for Ginny and saw Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen as usual. "Mrs. Weasley have you seen Ginny." I asked.

"I think I heard her go up the stairs a couple of minutes ago."she said.

"Thank you." I said as I made my way to the stairs.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed throwing my plush soccer ball up and down in the air when I heard a knock. "Ginny it's me Harry. Let me in please." Harry said I could hear the concern in his voice.<p>

"Come in." Harry came in and sat on my bed.

"Ron's a git." He said.

"No kidding." I said.

"Look he didn't mean it it's just he's always been a little sensitive to people with money since he had to grow up having everything being hand-me-downs. He even gets a little weird around me when I talk about money. Honestly I trade all the money in the world to have a family like his." Harry said with a little saddens in his eyes.

"It's not what he said about me being a snobby rich kid, which I hope I'm not, it's what he said about me not knowing what loss is that really got to me." I said as I started to tear up. Harry took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Do you what to tell me what happen I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." He said I could hear the concern in his voice.

There was a war going on in my head. _Should I tell him? No don't we don't know him that well. But I feel like I can trust him I don't know I can't really explain it. _So I decided to tell him since it seemed like he was getting a little worried that I was just sitting there. I took a deep breath and said "When I was about five my first adopted family got murdered." I looked down at my hands a few tears escaping my eyes. Harry moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I know how you feel Gin." He said rubbing my arm.

"You do but then you don't." I said into his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean you know what it's like to lose your parents to a bad guy like me but I didn't just lose my parents…I wasn't always the youngest in the family, I had a little brother and sister Josh and Maggie. I loved them so much I loved my whole family but it kills me that I couldn't protect t-th-them." I said finally bursting into tears Harry held me stroking my hair.

"I could've done something instead I ran into the fucking hall closet. I still have nightmares of that night I can still picture seeing my mom, brother, and sister dead. Every night I go to sleep the last thing I see is my dad holding the knife about to kill me." I said still crying into Harry's chest. I felt Harry tense at the last words I said.

"Wait your father did this well adopted father?" He asked anger in his voice. I could only nod not trusting my voice.

"His eyes." I said after a while.

"What?" He asked confused.

"His eyes they were like a dark menacing green, unlike yours which are cute and warm." _Did I just say is eyes were cute?_ "Anyways those weren't his eyes; his eyes were always warm and blue. But sometimes whenever he got mad his eyes would go to that green, I always thought it was weird. I don't I guess I'm just thinking out loud." He tightened his hold on me, it felt so right being in his arms I felt…safe.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked a little confused.

"I don't like seeing you like this and if it went for Ron you wouldn't be here crying." He replied.

"It's not your fault Ron's a fucking idiot, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." I said. Harry laughed wholeheartedly.

"Gin that was bloody genius and I honestly didn't think that was enough. I actually punched him after you left I snapped when I saw the hurt in your eyes." He said. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"My savior." I said while laughing a little. I pulled back from the hug and we stared into each other's eyes for the millionth time I never got tired of staring into those green orbs. I don't know who made the first move but the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I felt fireworks go off in my head it was like nothing I ever felt before. Just then the door slammed open and there stood…

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how this chapter turned out so please review and give me your opinoin. And most of you probabaly all ready know who barged in but I kind of wanted to leave a cliffhanger.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I dont own a thing besides the plot

* * *

><p><em>"My savior." I said while laughing a little. I pulled back from the hug and we stared into each other's eyes for the millionth time I never got tired of staring into those green orbs. I don't know who made the first move but the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I felt fireworks go off in my head it was like nothing I ever felt before. Just then the door slammed open and there stood…<em>

Ron and Hermione. Harry and I pulled apart, immediately missing the feel of his lips on mine. I looked up and what I saw immediately put a smile on my face, Ron was drenched and holding his jaw with wide eyes.

"Umm…sorry if we interrupted something." Said Hermione from behind Ron.

I stood up from my bed and said "No actually I was just leaving." I made my way to the door but Ron stopped me.

"Whoa you're not going anywhere." He said.

"Excuse me." I said a little anger in my voice.

"I'm just saying I don't feel like walking into a room, to find my little sister snogging my best friend." He said.

I took a deep breath and said "Are you saying I can't kiss Harry?"

"No I'm saying I don't want you kissing anyone." He said.

"So you've known me for what three days and you think you can control my love life?" I chuckled shaking my head. "Ronnie Ronnie Ronnie, I've known you for three days and if I don't let my other brothers control my life what the hell makes you think I'll let you control it. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said as I walked out the room. As I was walking down the stairs my head was in overload. _Why did you kiss him? Goddammit Gin you have a boyfriend! But it felt so good like nothing I ever experienced, I felt whole. What about Gabe? I left LA thinking that I love him but now I'm not so sure. I don't know, I'll figure it out but in till then avoid Harry at all cost!_

I was walking down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, I found Molly and my mom talking.

"So we could really come?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good." replied my mom. What are they talking about?

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Well you know how you have that concert back at L.A. this Wednesday?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well there coming to stay at our place for a couple of days." She said.

"Hmm… that's cool." I said. "So everyone's coming?"

"Yeah that includes Harry and Hermione." She said.

"Awesome." I simply said while waving my hand so a root beer would appear in my hand. _Well they just made a hell of a lot harder to avoid Harry._ Just then music started playing it sounds so familiar. So I started for the source of the music which was in my room. By the time I got to my room I realized it was one of my songs playing. So I opened the door and found Hermione dancing and singing into a hair brush. _Whoa she's a real fan._ It took everything I had not to laugh so I just stood leaning against the door. At the end I decided to join in.

(Don't look so blue)

My little decoy

(You should have seen right through)

My little decoy

(You've never been so used)

My little decoy

(As I'm using you)

My little decoy

Hermione slowly turned around and her face was just like a tomato. "Having fun?" I asked

"Umm…Uh ah." She said. I tried to stifle my laughs I really did.

"Well at least were past the screaming." I said.

"Yeah living with a person will do that to you. I'm sorry for acting crazy every time we talk." She said.

"It's cool; I'm use to it by now." I said.

"I'm really not like that, so would it be cool if we started over?" she asked.

"Totally." I said.

"Brilliant. Hi I'm Hermione Granger." She said extending her hand.

"Ginny Stone." I said while shaking her hand. "Oh that offer on teaching you that spell still stands."

"Really? I thought I might've blown it when I screamed." She said.

"I keep my promises Granger." I said as I turned to leave. But then she spoke up.

"I know this may be none of my business but he is my best friend so…do you like Harry?" she asked.

She would ask that. I didn't even have to think about that because I already knew the answer. "Yeah…yeah I do." I said. I crossed the room to get on my bed and put my head in my hands. "Oh god what am I doing?" I asked to myself.

"What do you mean it's a good thing right?" Hermione said.

"No, you don't understand I can't like Harry because well because I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Well if you really like Harry then you should be with him." She said.

"No, Gabe deserves better I already cheated on him in the, begin and I'm not just going to dump him because I like some other guy." I said looking up at her.

"Wait a second do you feel like you owe him something because you cheated on him?" She asked.

"Well uh I don't really know. I guess it's just that I'm comfortable with him but when I'm with Harry I feel loved and safe like I actually matter, something I've never felt with any guy whatsoever." I said.

"So are you going to break it off with this Gabe guy?" she asked.

"No, Gabe's safe I know that but I'm not sure about Harry, I don't know him as well as I know Gabe." I replied.

"You're afraid Harry will leave?" She asked but it sounded more of a statement.

"Yeah, and I don't know what the hell I'd do if that happened." I said.

"I've known him for a long time, and every time he looks at you he gets this look in his eyes he's never gotten before and he wouldn't punch his best friend for just anybody you know." She said.

I sighed and said "Can we change the subject for now? I could teach you the spell now if you'd like."

"Of course!" she said practically bouncing out of her seat. I laughed and we set of to work.

* * *

><p>I know it's been a while but I havent been home for the past week and I'll try to update next week but we had an english assiment during the summer and I've only gotten to chapter 11 and school starts in less than 2 weeks so YAY! Grr. Anyways please review I dont think it was my best chapter but I'd like your opinion. Song of course was by Paramore WOO and it was called Decoy second favorite song next to Born For This!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I own squatt except the plot

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" my mom screamed. She kept yelling but I tuned her out. Why am I standing here soaking wet with my mascara and eyeliner running? Well to answer that we'd have to go back all the way to Wednesday.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ginny." Said Harry.<p>

"Oh hey Harry."I said walking into my room to finish packing. He looked like he wanted to say more but I closed the door. Hermione was sitting on her bed trying to fit all her books in her trunk. Hermione and I became pretty good friends while I was teaching her that spell.

"Just talk to the guy he really wants to talk to you and so do you."Hermione said.

"I can't just talk to him, every time I look into those eyes or he flashes that smile of his I end up wanting to kiss him next thing you know I'm cheating on Gabe _again._" I said.

"Well you already know that I think you should break up with Gabe." she said.

"Just shut up and keep packing."I said.

"Alright fine, be that way." she said.

"I will, thank you."I said. Hermione rolled her eyes and I grabbed her iPod.

* * *

><p>"Well this is Stone Manor." My mom said. Hermione, Harry, and all the Weasley's mouths were open in awe.<p>

"Mister and Mistress Stone, welcome back." Libby said.

"Hermione I swear if you pull any of that spew shit on my house elf." I whispered to her.

"It's not spew it's S.P.E.W.!" she whispered back.

"Whatever! Just don't do it!" I said.

"Don't worry as long as you don't treat her bad." she said.

"We don't. How about tour?" I said. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Knock knock." Gabe said while getting inside. I turned around my eyes wide.

"Gabe hey! You're here hey heyy heyyy!" I said not so excited to see my boyfriend.

"Well I see someone's excited to see me." He said hugging me.

"Yeahh…" I said.

"So I can't go to your concert tonight but how about we go to dinner tomorrow night at our place?"He asked.

"Sure…that'd be great." I said.

"Awesome! Pick you up at 7."He said kissing me and leaving. _NOTHING! _I turned around and everybody looked at me like I was manic. "What?" I asked.

"Why did you scream out nothing?" asked Ash.

"Oh did I say that out loud?" I asked feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah." They all said.

* * *

><p>"Williams!" I heard the voice I did not want to hear. I turned around and there stood Tracy Evans my arch nemesis.<p>

"Evans." I said coldly.

"You singing for whatever this is too?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean this charity for orphans?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever as long it makes me look good." She said. You see why I hate her?

"Well aren't you a stuck up snob. And no matter how much I might be enjoying this little talk were having I'm up next so bye." I said walking away. I walked onto the stage and everyone automatically started screaming. "What's up L.A.? So I'm going to sing my all time best seller and sing along If you know it." As soon as the music started everyone started going wild.

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
>(Back to the same old)<br>And wheres hope when misery comes crawling?  
>(Oh my way, Ay)<br>With your faith youll trigger a landslide  
>(victory)<br>To kill off this common sense of mind_

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
>You cant down it with your eyes<br>So we dont need the headlines  
>We dont need the headlines<br>We just want

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like its the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody live like its the last day you will ever see  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<p>

Right now youre the only reason  
>(Im not letting go, oh)<br>And time out if everyones worth pleasing  
>(Well ha-ha!)<br>Youll trigger a landslide  
>(Victory)<br>to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
>You cant down it with your eyes<br>So we dont need the headlines  
>No, we dont want your headlines<br>We just want

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like its the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody live like its the last day you will ever see  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody sing like its the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?<p>

Alright, so you think youre ready?  
>Ok, then you say this with me<br>Go!  
>We were born for this<br>We were born for this  
>Alright, so you think youre ready?<br>OK, then you say this with me  
>Go!<br>We were born for this  
>We were born for this<br>We were born for this  
>We were born for this<p>

We were born for  
>We were born for<p>

Everybody sing like its the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?<br>Everybody live like its the last day you will ever see  
>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody sing like its the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?<br>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
>We were born for this<br>We were born for this

I sung a couple more songs after that one then I just went around with my band and signed autographs. After that it was time to go back.

* * *

><p>"Good job tonight Gin." Said Harry.<p>

"Umm thanks." I said.

"So you are going out with that Gabe guy?" He asked a little hurt.

"Uhh yeah, I'm sorry I never told you I just-" Harry cut me off.

"No it's fine." He said walking away.

"Harry..." I said hoping he'd turn around but he already rounded the corner. I went to my room and for the first time in I don't know how long I cried. My mom came in and just held me in till I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"Hey sweetie guess what." My mom said as I sat down with a glass of water. I could see the worry in her eyes I gave her a reassuring smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to Hogwarts!" she said. Unfortunately I had taken a sip from my water and I started choking.

"WHAT! But but what about my school! I have a school I don't need another school!" I said.

"Look everything will be transferred to Hogwarts and I think this'll be a good for you to start getting along with Ron." She said.

"Fine."I said. I was surprised I didn't put up much of a fight.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Gabe asked me.<p>

"Yeah let's go." I replied. All I kept thinking about was if I truly liked Gabe. _Well I guess this date will prove it._ Throughout the entire date all Gabe did was talk about him or we would make out. _I have never noticed how self centered he is._

"Oh don't forget school starts in two weeks." He said.

"Actually I'm transferring to Hogwarts."I told him.

"What why? Norte Dame is one of the best in this world."

"So I can get to know the Weasley's better I guess." I said.

"I knew this would happen." He said really angry.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I replied just as angry.

"I knew that eventually they would take you away from everything that you love. Next ting you know they'll have all your money." He said.

"Fucking idiot."

"Don't call me a fucking idiot."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I wanna call you." I said it was really hard to keep my anger down at this point but I had to try considering this is a muggle restaurant.

"You know what you're a bitch." He said. I this point the glass in front of me burst.

"Oh I'm the BITCH YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXLAIN WHY I'M GOING YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THIS BULL SHIT! So you know what where fucking through! Don't call me don't come by my house I don't even want you fucking thinking about me! Bye Gabe, have a nice life." And with that I left in a much better mood.

* * *

><p>"Maddie." Mood ruined! Why is Tracy at my house?<p>

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I have a date with Harry." She said. I felt like killing her right then and there. After that it somehow got to one of fights of whose bands better.

"Oh shut the fuck up you ONE HIT WONDER!" I screamed we how somehow gotten outside by the pool where everyone else was. They tried breaking it up but I was casting some shield type thing.

"Keep it up because in a few years I'm gonna be at the top and you'll be a has-been!" she screamed. I laughed.

"In order to do that you'll have to have fans!" after I said she tried slapping me but I caught her hand of course she tries it with the other hand and I caught that one. After that I let go of her hands and pushed her into the pool unfortunately for me she grabbed my shirt and I got pulled in. After that she tried something else so I just put her in a headlock. She is way too slow and weak for this.

So that brings me where I was at the beginning. So after my mom stopped yelling I was making my way back to my room when I saw Harry.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You've got nothing to apologize for Harry."

"Yes I do. I didn't know you guys hated each other and she asked me by the way."

"You didn't know and it's your love life date whoever you want."

"Speaking of dates how was yours with_ Gabe?"_he said a little forced.

"Great I broke up with him!" I said. I could tell he was trying to keep the happiness out of his voice.

"oh I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be that relationship was going nowhere fast and I happen to really like this one guy." I said. I saw his face drop with disappointment.

"May I ask who?"He said. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'll give you a clue. He is sitting right next to me." I said.

"That suit of armor?" He said with a huge smile.

"Yes! He's just so cute!" I said then we burst out laughing. Then we stared into each other's eyes and we both leaned in and our lips touched with a burst of fireworks well in my head. We pulled away after a while and leaned our foreheads together.

"Would you like to go out with me?"Harry asked.

"Of course." We both smiled and kissed again.

* * *

><p>I know it wasnt the best but I was doing my essay and trying to get tis chapter done at the same time but please leave your opinon about the chapter. Song by Paramore Born This Way BEST SONG EVER! And Norte Dame is my dream college and I didnt feel like making up a name. Oh and dont forget to vote on what house Ginny should be in I'm having a diffuclut time choosing she very brave smart and she also got that mean side in her.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my room and there sat Hermione reading something.<p>

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just reading." She said. I rolled my eyes

"You know it's sad that I've known you for about two weeks and yet I know that all you do is read." I told her as I went to my laptop and started playing one of my playlists; Weightless by All Time Low started playing.

"Well I've known you for about two weeks and I know you love music." She said, I chuckled.

"Hermione your one of my biggest fans you probably have read all about me _and_ if I didn't love music I would not be the lead singer for one of the world's top bands." I told her grabbing the book from her hands.

"Touché." She simply said trying to get the book from my hands. I read the cover of the book.

"Really, Romeo and Juliet? Dude I'm guessing you've probably read this a thousand times before." I said handing her the book back.

"What I love the stories about forbidden love its romantic." She said getting this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah up in till they both die." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey who's this song by?" Hermione asked, Damned if I do ya damned if I don't came on.

"Are you kidding me this is by All Time Low one of the greatest bands alive in my opinion._ Oh oh oh how was I suppose to that you were o-o-over me I think that I should go something's telling me to leave but I won't cuz I'm damned if I do ya damned if I don't! _Love this song." I said.

"Never heard there songs before." She simply said.

"Well by the time you get out of this room you're going to be an expert because this is my All Time Low playlist.

"Hmmm…I can't really picture musicians listening to others people's music." she said. I gave her this look that said are you kidding me?

"What the hell did you think we did just sit around listening to our music? That's kind of conceded." I said.

"No that's not what I meant grr I can't explain it…so have you talked to Harry?"She asked. I big grin broke out as I remembered what happened just a couple of minutes earlier.

"Yeah, we had a very pleasant conversation." I told her my smile getting bigger by the second.

"Well you look pretty happy so I'm guessing it was a pretty good conversation." she said smirking.

"I think it was considering were going out now." I said casually. Hermione shot up from my bed and practically tackled me.

"Finally, you two were starting to get annoying! With the 'oh Harry has the cutest eyes' or 'It's so cute how Ginny bites her lip when she's concentrating on something' I swear you two just sounded so damn love struck." She said. I laughed hard.

"I do _not_ get love struck!" I said.

"With him you do." She said. I pushed her playfully.

"What about you? Got any crushes?" I asked, Hermione blushed. "You do! Who is it?" I asked.

"Umm no one." She told me.

"Alright fine don't tell but mark my words Granger I will find out." I said while giving her a serious look. She pushed me off the bed.

"Oww." I said dramatically. We both burst out laughing. After that we just spent the rest of the night talking about random stuff.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning sweetie." Said Molly as I walked through the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning Molly." I said as Libby handed me my breakfast. "Thanks Libby."

"You're welcome Mistress Ginny." Libby said.

"Libby how many times do I have to tell you call me Ginny."

"Of course Ginny." She said before she got the others breakfast ready. By this time everyone had

come downstairs.

"Good morning." said Harry as he sat next to me. We both smiled at each other.

"Morning." I said taking his hand under the table our smiles growing even more.

"Aww look at you too, you guys make an adorable couple." Said Hermione as we both glared at her.

"Anyways, I was wondering since I've never been here before and you've lived here for ages-" "You

want me to show you around?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Yeah I could do that." I said.

"Could I go too?"Asked Ron between mouthfuls. "Umm…" Harry said looking at me. Thankfully Molly

stepped in.

"No, you can't Ron; remember were having a mummy and Ronnie day." She said. Everyone laughed and

Ron blushed. Molly gave me a knowing smile _Thank you _I mouthed_._

"But mum..." Ron began to say.

"Listen to your mother Ronald." Said Hermione. "So Gin, you excited to go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess… it'll be a transition from my school but I'll mange." I said smiling up at Harry.

"You'll be in fifth year right?" Molly asked anybody who knew me for a while started laughing at this.

"Flash, graduating on time? Ha this kid is the smartest chick I know."

Trey said as I blushed madly.

"I'm not that smart." I said.

"Gin, don't be so damn modest you're graduating a year early for gods sakes." Said Ashley and my

blush deepened.

"Well thanks for that and I'm go and get ready to go you know, but have you know I am leaving just so you wont embrass me any further...so bye!"

* * *

><p>I walked into my room after breakfast so I could get ready for my date with Harry. After I finished my shower and changed I accidently knocked my bracelet behind the dresser. When I went to reach for it my hand caught hold of something I haven't thought of in two weeks at that second I started remembering the effect it had and how good it felt. I kept looking at the bag I was about to break down when I heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey Gin you ready?"Asked Harry.

I shook my head and said "Yeah I'll be right there." I looked at the package one more time then threw it in the trash can, lit on fire and walked out.

* * *

><p>Please review I dont think it was the best chapter. I know I havent updated in a while but school really piled on. So what was in the bag Ginny had? If any one has a guess just take a guess and I'll tell you if your right.<p> 


End file.
